


And I would have stayed up with you all night (Had I known how to save a life)

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grief, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: “Police, open up?” Diego called. A cold trickle slid down his spine, something he had learned to associate with ghosts.“Shit.” He swore before kicking at the door. It cracked open and he charged in. He found Klaus slumped over in the kitchen. Klaus looked like a corpse, his lips were a pale shade of blue and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Diego is alive!

Diego had been numb for months. The death of Ryan had barely phased him over the loss of Klaus. He hadn’t been able to go to the funeral, stuck in the hospital with a broken leg from chasing the two peps down. July faded into August which slipped into September and then October. He didn’t seem to notice though. He took care of Butterscotch, he did his job, the chief having the common sense to partner him with Eudora who kept him alive, and he searched the streets for any sign of his brother’s kidnapper.

“Hey, just heard over the radio, some kidnaped guy just phoned dispatch. Wanna swing by?” Eudora asked. Diego nodded and started up the lights while she radioed that they were on it. No one fought them, everyone knew what had happened to Klaus and how it had fucked Diego up. When they reached the street, Eudora motioned for him to park the car

“So the guy couldn’t tell us where he was exactly. All we know is that he could see that bookstore from the window.” Eudora said as they climbed out. Diego frowned

“Why doesn’t he meet us at the door?” He asked and Eudora shook her head

“Dispatch lost contact. She thought he probably passed out.” She said and Diego nodded. They started at the first door, a man answered and told them in not so polite terms to fuck off. Diego headed to the next door while another cruiser pulled up. John and Rex stepped out

“Figured we could help.” Rex said and Eudora nodded. Diego had a brief conversation with a woman who stated that she had heard odd noises from her neighbor’s garden earlier but hadn’t thought anything of it. When Diego pounded on that door there was no answer.

“Police, open up?” Diego called. A cold trickle slid down his spine, something he had learned to associate with ghosts.

“Shit.” He swore before kicking at the door. It cracked open and he charged in. He found Klaus slumped over in the kitchen. Klaus looked like a corpse, his lips were a pale shade of blue and his skin was so pale it was almost translucent

“Klaus, sweetheart, please wake up.” Diego murmured, cradling Klaus’ face in his hands. There was a home phone laying on the floor beside Klaus and a woman’s voice crackled to life through it

“Hello?” The voice asked. Diego scooped the phone up

“This is officer Hargreeves, when was the last time the victim spoke to you?” He demanded. The woman spluttered

“Maybe five minutes ago.” She said and Diego passed the phone to Eudora who had entered the house behind him.

“Found a body.” John called from the back yard. Eudora seemed to finish up with the dispatch woman and kneeled down beside Diego

“Is he…please tell me there’s a pulse.” She murmured taking Klaus’ wrist. There was several tense moments before she confirmed that Klaus had a weak pulse

“Please tell me a bus is on the way?” Diego said and she nodded

“Five minutes out.” She said. Diego pulled Klaus’ freezing body into his own.

“We’ll have to be pulled from the case.” Eudora murmured. Diego nodded, pressing his nose into Klaus’ curls. The ambulance arrived and Diego carried Klaus out to it.

“Meet us at the hospital.” The paramedic said to Diego. Diego nodded mechanically. The ambulance roared away in flashing lights and sirens. Eudora was on the phone with the chief and Diego slid into the driver’s seat as she slid into the passengers

“Yes, of course. Yes sir. Thank you.” Eudora said as he pulled down the street towards the hospital. He knew he was probably breaking the speed limit as he sped down the quiet streets but it didn’t matter to him. He needed to be at the hospital. When they finally entered the emergency room the nurse at the desk ushered them on through to the back.

“How can I help you?” A nurse asked when they stopped at the desk

“Klaus Hargreeves was brought in by an ambulance.” Eudora said and the nurse pointed them to a cubicle.

“Right over there. He’s still unconscious.” She said and Diego rushed past the cloth barrier. Klaus had an oxygen mask on his face and he was cocooned in blankets. Diego sunk into a chair beside him, his fingers stroking along Klaus’ face and into his hair like he expected Klaus to shatter or be an illusion.

“Lo siento, cariño.” Diego murmured. He pressed a kiss to Klaus’ temple and laid his head on Klaus’ chest so that he could hear his heart beating.

For the first time in months he had no trouble falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Klaus woke slowly. He was comfortable, warm. He knew he would no doubt be forced out of his warm blankets soon. It seemed Max always knew when Klaus woke at all and was there ready to start the day. Klaus was used to the head jarring switches Max could make from being sweet and caring to being terrifying and dangerous. Klaus knew not to fight the man, that it would only make him drug him again.

Klaus didn’t want the heroin in his system. It always made the experiments harder to focus on which made Max even angrier.

“Klaus?” Ben’s voice murmured in his ear and Klaus felt a wave of relief wash over him. He wasn’t alone anymore. Ben had come back. Max could do whatever he wanted to Klaus as long as Ben didn’t leave again. He was slowly drifting in and out of sleep, waiting for the madman to come and pull him out of bed so their demented day could start.

“Hey Klaus.” Diego’s voice roused Klaus long enough for him to realize he was not in his bed at Max’s house.

“You finally came.” Klaus slurred, his eyes opening long enough to catch sight of Diego’s familiar silhouette. He was still far too tired to keep them open

“Hey, shh, I’m here.” Diego murmured, his hand stroking through Klaus’ hair. Klaus pushed into the touch and then froze. Diego was dead, he shouldn’t be able to physically touch Klaus.

“We’re free Klaus. In a hospital. Just open your eyes.” Ben said, the familiar chills that accompanied Ben’s touch trailed down Klaus’ arm. He forced himself to open his eyes and, yes, he was in a hospital room. Diego was sitting beside him, looking tired. Klaus felt relief sweep through him as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Diego looked panicky, shushing Klaus and wiping as many tears as he could from Klaus’ cheeks

“It’s okay. You’re safe. You’re safe.” Diego murmured. Klaus reached out and stroked along his face, assuring himself that Diego was real and alive and _here_.

“You’re okay.” Klaus choked out, his voice cracking from disuse. Diego gave him a tense smile

“Yeah. I’m fine. We’re going to be alright.” Diego said taking the hand that had been petting his cheek and giving it a soft kiss. Klaus smiled weakly.

“What do you remember?” Diego asked and Klaus frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Diego sighed

“The man who was keeping you hostage. He was found with his throat torn out but when we found you there was only blood splattered on the back side of you. Someone would have had to attacked him from behind the two of you. Do you remember that?” Diego asked glancing over his shoulder to where there was another man. Klaus flinched when he caught sight of this man, he was in an officer’s uniform

“I was in the garden with Max. He always took me for a walk before we went to the basement.” Klaus said softly. Diego nodded

“That’s good. I’m guessing you were in the wheelchair?” Diego asked and Klaus nodded slowly, Diego squeezed his hand

“What happened in the garden?” He asked and Klaus frowned. If he said the ghosts killed Max then they would think he was crazy. If he said he killed Max they would lock him up in jail.

“I don’t know.” He said. The other man stepped forward

“On the phone with the dispatcher you said you killed him. Do you remember that?” He said and Klaus frowned. He had faint memories of talking to someone on the phone but he couldn’t remember anything that he had said. He shook his head. Diego stood and left the room with the other man. He returned a few moments later with a soft smile on his face

“It’s going to be alright. The questions were mainly for the report. I doubt anything will happen.” Diego said when he saw the worried look on Klaus’ face. Klaus nodded and scooted over in the large bed.

“Lay with me.” He asked. Diego hesitated but climbed in and let Klaus curl into his chest

“I love you Diego.” He murmured. Diego stroked through his hair

“I know.” He said and Klaus huffed

“No, I _love_ you.” He repeated. Diego froze before continuing his ministrations

“I love you too.” He said and Klaus relaxed. Everything was going to be okay now.

Diego was his and he was Diego’s.


End file.
